Switched Personalities Chapter 3
---- Sorry for the grammar errors last time! Lordranged7 pointed out that I added Kirino as a 'her' instead of a 'him'... I always make that mistake O_o Seriously, I just WISH Kirino's a girl (sigh) Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Anyways, on with the story! ---- Chapter 3: The Mature and Unserious Switch ---- With Amagi and the others... Amagi was getting nervous... WHY YOU ASK? Well... Amagi has to stand guard with Tenma and Tsurugi who switched personalities. And he also has to stand guard whether or not Tsurugi is holding Shinsuke tightly and well... "I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR TSURUGI!" Shinsuke shouted as he was STILL hugged by Tsurugi irritatingly. And the other reason why he's nervous because he has to stand guard of Hikaru and Kurama who switched personalities... and well... it wasn't that pleasant too... since well... "KURAMA! STOP STARING ME WITH YOUR ADMIRATION EYES!" Hikaru shouted as he tried making Kurama stop staring at him with 'admiration'. "Okay Hikaru..." Kurama said with a depressed head. THE REAL REASON why Amagi was nervous? Kirino hasn't returned yet... THE REAL REAL REASON why he was nervous and frightened? There were TOO MANY FANGIRLS AROUND TENMA AND HIKARU! "Kyaaaaaa! Both of them are so hot and cool!" "NO! TENMA IS HOTTER! LOOK AT HIM!" "NO! HIKARU-KUN IS HOTTER!" "HOW DARE YOU CALL HIKARU WITH A 'KUN'! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CALL HIM LIKE THAT!" "WHO SAID SO?" "I DID!" "ALL OF YOU ARE BLIND! TENMA-KUN IS HOTTER!" "JUST LIKE HOW THE OTHER GIRL SAID IT... NO ONE CAN CALL TENMA WITH A 'KUN' BUT ONLY ME!" "TENMA IS HOTTER!" "HIKARU IS HOTTER!" "TENMA!" "HIKARU!' "TENMA!" "HIKARU!' "TENMA!" "HIKARU!' "TENMA!" "HIKARU!' "TENMA!" "HIKARU!' "TENKARU!" ... ... ... "WHAT? EKKK! PAIRING TENMA AND HIKARU IS HORRIBLE!" "BAAAH! YOU'RE CHANGING THE TOPIC!" "HIKARU!' "TENMA!" "HIKARU!' "TENMA!" "HIKARU!' "TENMA!" "HIMA!" ... ... ... "Let's just stop saying their names..." "TENMA-KUN CAN ONLY BE PAIRED WITH ME!" "HIKARU IS MINE!" ---- With Sangoku and Nishiki... ---- Yes... BOTH of them finally was finished... What happened to Sangoku's call and Nishiki's call...? "How was your's Sangoku?" Nishiki asked. Sangoku rubbed the back of his neck, feeling unsure in what part he should start, "Well..." ---- Sangoku's Flashback ---- *RING* *RING* *RING* "Ummm... can I speak to Endou Mamor-" "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! I AM ON A WEDDING ANNIVERSARY GOUENJI! AND I WILL NEVER EVER AND I WILL NEVER DIVORCE WITH MY WIFE! FINAL!" And with that... Endou stopped the call. Sangoku was left speechless with what their Endou-kantoku just said. He redialled it again. *RING* *RING* *RING* "Please give me a moment to speak-" "ARE YOU REALLY THAT PERSISTANT TOO KIDOU? I KNOW SHE'S THE ONE! EVEN THOUGH SHE'S HORRIBLE AT COOKING SHE'S STILL THE ONE FOR ME! SO STOP PLANNING WITH GOUENJI ON HOW TO MAKE ME AND MY WIFE GO TO DIVORCE!" And again... Endou stopped the call again. Sangoku then thought of a different approach... *RING* *RING* *RING* Sangoku then spoke in a girly tone. "Hello~!~Can I speak with Endou Mamoru~-" "FUYUKA! STOP FLIRTING ENDOU ALREADY! HE IS MARRIED TO ME ALREADY! HOW ABOUT YOU START FLIRTING WITH OTHER MEN LIKE FUBUKI!" Endou's wife shouted as she stopped the call... ... ... ... "Well... that was unsuccessful..." Sangoku said as he facepalmed himself. He tried his other approach... *RING* *RING* *RING* "PASTA DELIVERY! WHAT IS YOUR ORDER-" "FIDEO? DON'T TELL ME YOU JOINED FORCES WITH THE OTHERS TO MAKE ME DIVORCE WITH MY WIFE! I WILL NEVER EVER DIVORCE HER!" Again... Endou stopped the call... Sangoku took ANOTHER approach AGAIN. *RING* *RING* *RING* "My majesty wants to speak with you-" "EDGAR! TAKE THAT! IM MARRIED EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WEAR A TUXEDO!" And AGAIN... he stopped the call AGAIN... Sangoku was running out of ideas. *RING* *RING* *RING* "This is Shindou Takuto, can I speak to Endou-kantoku? This is REALLY Important!" "Oh really? If this IS Shindou... tell me! WHAT MUSICAL PIECE DID YOU PLAY AT Raimon's soccer club room yesterday?" "Fine, it's me-" "GOUENJI! YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING IT! STOP CALLING ME ALREADY!" And finally... Sangoku gave up... ---- End of Flashback ---- "As worse as mine huh?" Nishiki said with a sigh. "What do you mean..?" Sangoku curiously asked. "Well..." ---- Nishiki's Flashback ---- "AOI! TELL THE OTHER MANAGERS FOR EVERYONE TO COME BACK!" Nishiki shouted to the phone... but... "YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ME MIDORI! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SHOUTING AND ORDERING US TO COME BACK THERE! WE'RE ON A BUS YOU IDIOT!" Midori frantically shouted louder. "Fine! Though can you please listen to what's currently happening here at Raimon? THERE'S A REALLY BIG DILLEMA!" Nishiki shouted. "How... many times... do I have to say it...! DO NOT SHOUT!" Midori said shouting at the phone in which everyone in the bus started looking at her. "Errr... sorry!" Midori said to her fellow classmates in the bus. "Getting back to you...! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I'VE BEEN STARED UPON AT THIS FIELD TRIP! YOU HANDLE YOUR OWN PROBLEM NISHIKI!" "NO! WAIT! IT'S THE PROBLEM OF EVERYONE-" Though Nishiki was too late... Midori already hanged up the phone... WORSER... Nishiki can't make another call... because he ran out of load for his cellphone! ---- End of Flashback ---- "MINE IS A LOT WORSER! COACH THINKS I'M GOUENJI-SAN, KIDOU-SAN, SOMEONE CALLED FIDEO OR EDGAR! AND HER WIFE THINKS IM A GIRL NAMED FUYUKA OR SOMETHING!" Sangoku demanded. "Fine! You have the worser part... HAPPY?" Nishiki said rolling his eyes. The two got into an argument when... "Whaaa... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEELP!" Both screamed as they felt something happening to the two of them. ---- With Group 1... ---- Well... there wasn't anything Amagi could do but wait for Kirino so well... Aoyama showed the video... AGAIN. And he still hasn't showed the video to Tsurugi... AGAIN. Though, he still hasn't shown the video yet to Hikaru and Kurama as it seems both were busy... ... ... ... 'Let there be light'! And there was light... in Aoyama's head! "Ahem... Kurama...?" Aoyama asked sincerely. "What is it Aoyama-senpai!" Kurama said with admiration at Aoyama. "I just love your performance when you played against Genei Gakuen!" "Errr... thanks...? Also, just like Kirino said, I'm not your senior... We're also both on second year... Umm... can you start dancing please...?" Aoyama said to which Kurama's eyes widen. "What? But your gonna post it on youtube!" Kurama whined. "No! Ummm..." Aoyama said as he looked at Ichino. "Yeah! To prove it to you, Ichino will dance with you!" Aoyama said to which Ichino replied with a "WHAT?" "Oh! As long as Ichino is dancing, I doubt your gonna record this right?" Kurama said as he took his position and was waiting for Ichino. "Aoyama... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichino whispered. "Don't worry, I'm gonna cut the video so that it will only show Kurama okay?" Aoyama said, reassuring his friend. "...Fine." Ichino said as he took his position too... Unknown to Ichino... Aoyama was lying and was actually RECORDING IT AND NOT PLANNING TO CUT IT. ... ... ... ... After Dancing... Aoyama and Amagi where shocked to see... THAT KURAMA WAS DANCING... LIKE A BALLET! Reason? He was flexible... REALLY flexible. And one more thing that shocked them... was the POSITION the two were in AFTER the dance... "No wonder he agreed so easily... he's a really great dancer... A REALLY GREAT GAY DANCER..." Aoyama whispered at Amagi, to which he nodded and they both tried trying their laugher. "I guess we forgot that he can go tumbling." Amagi added. "What do you mean by tumbling?" Aoyama asked. "Remember his hissatsu technique called 'Sidewinder'? He's really flexible there." Amagi said. "Oh no wonder... DO YOU THINK THAT HE TOOK BALLET CLASSES BACK THEN?" Aoyama asked. "Probably" Amagi said with a chuckle. And well... Ichino ruined the dance though... Because he was horrible at ballet. As for Tsurugi, Tenma and Shinsuke... Tsurugi wasn't able to watch the dance because he was STILL busy hugging Shinsuke, and as usual... well... CURRENTLY as usual... Tenma didn't care to look... Hikaru didn't care to look too. When Aoyama turned around after watching... well... Aoyama's eyes... LANDED ON TWO OTHER PEOPLE WHO GOT SWITCHED. "You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" Hikaru said as his eye was twitching when he saw... Sangoku and Nishiki... practically different... REALLY different... WHY? Because Nishiki got a HAIRCUT... and Sangoku had black hair extensions. "Is there something wrong everyone?" Nishiki said EXACLTLY on how Sangoku would say it maturely... "Oh no... SANGOKU-SENPAI AND NISHIKI-SENPAI SWITCHED?" Shinsuke said as he suddenly felt speechless. There was a moment of silence but then well... Kurama's eyes suddenly was on his 'admiring' mode and was about to say something till... "... I LIKE YOUR NEW HAIRSTYLE'S SANGOKU-SENPAI AND NISHIKI-SENPAI!" Tsurugi said ruining the quiet moment and made everyone else anime fall. ---- End of Chapter 3... ---- Tsurugi... you JUST HAD TO INTERUPT THE SILENT MOMENT LOL XD Yes Kurama... JOIN TSURUGI... NEXT TIME XD Well... I know not much people care about Sangoku and Nishiki... but hey, I did mention that a lot people will have their personality switched right? And as usual... the DETAILED version of Kurama and Ichino dancing will be on the NEXT CHAPTER! XD (And about the position they are in... well... it will also be in the next chapter!) ---- *Fanfiction link: Chapter 3 on Fanfiction.net *Story by: ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor Category:Mystery